


Second lieutenant

by lil_shitass



Category: Extraction (2020), The Night Manager (TV), The Night Manager (TV) RPF, The Night Manager - Jean Le Carré
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Military Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_shitass/pseuds/lil_shitass
Summary: AU, where Tyler Rake and Jonathan Pine work together, and it’s just one sketch from the cycle of posts.
Relationships: Jonathan Pine/Tyler Rake
Kudos: 3





	Second lieutenant

**Author's Note:**

> » sorry for mistakes, english isn’t my native language, so correct me, please  
> » please also leave comments, i need them so much

Hearing heavy — they can’t be different, ‘cause all Tyler’s shoes are finished with metal — steps on the stairs, Jonathan nervously grabs newspaper which he was fanning himself with while looking out of the window, but it does not work at all because hand in a leather glove falls on his shoulder and dry lips scorch the ear with breath. 

"So, you've been watching me, while i'm racing these punks?" 

Jonathan swallows hard, shrugs his shoulders, trying to calm the shiver either from fright or excitement, although in this case they go hand in hand, but Tyler fixes them with his other palm. 

"You know i feel your look with my skin, aren’t you?"

Jonathan nods, clenching his knees and waiting for continuation, because he would't be allowed to leave so easily, let even the sky fall. Tyler touches the neck with a tip of nose, intending to say something else, but they are interrupted with a yell from the hall, ‘cause one enthusiastic youngster is for sure trying to find one of them. 

"Captain Rake. Hm-m, it does not sound bad. Especially considering that I rose to the rank of second lieutenant by myself". 

Jonathan rolls the phrase on his tongue, and for some reason it has the same salty or bitter aftertaste that is found in cum or if you drink too much whiskey.

"If you like it so much, then what prevents you from calling me that, when I nuzzle your pretty face in the barracks sheets and fuck you until your worn knees start to tremble?"

Jonathan tries not to laugh or give away his erection, so he breaks out of his intentionally loosened grip and snaps Tyler on the nose.

"It’s a good idea, I'll think about it during my leisure time, cap. Maybe". 

It isn’t maybe, but definitely, and they both know it.


End file.
